


Silken

by fvckofagun (megolas)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/fvckofagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't help but notice the way Frank bites his lip and shifts in his seat when an interviewer brings up his day in drag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for withoutmaps' kink challenge

Gerard can't help but notice the way Frank bites his lip and shifts in his seat when an interviewer brings up his day in drag. Frank's almost normal when he nudges Gerard with his shoulder, raising his hands in the air and laughing, "Oh, yeah. Man, you should have seen him - like Christina Ricci, you know?" but Gerard can still see the imprint of his teeth on his lower lip and files that away while he relates the story about how the conductor was really nice to him and how he'd managed figure out how to sit without crushing anything vital by the end of the day.

It stays mostly pushed to the back of his mind, swallowed by the whirlwind of touring and interviews and being back on the bus. But they get two days off with a hotel and Gerard can't help remembering the way Frank had shifted in his seat.

They pile out at the hotel and Frank immediately flops down on the bed and stretches. Gerard drags his bag into the bathroom and digs around, he had to call in a few favours but between the merch girls and the techs, he's managed to acquire most of what he needs, hopefully without anyone putting two and two together.

He can hear Frank shifting around outside the door and flicks the shower on. Frank yells, "Hope you don't melt in there, Gee." and Gee rolls his eyes at the door. He does actually shower first but it still takes less time than he expected to get ready again, so he spends a couple minutes just staring at his reflection. Frank yells something about "No, seriously - if I hear anything like 'Oh, what world, what a world' I am totally coming in there, Gee," and laughs.

Gerard tugs at the skirt again and opens the door. Frank is sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the tv and he starts to talk before he turns around and stops mid-sentence, eyes widening as he takes it all in. Gerard knows what he can see, stockings and a short skirt, the shirt he's borrowed is cut to show the pale skin of his neck and the curve and dip of his collar bones. He's only done a little make up, red lips and his eyes and while he's not done any real padding, he is wearing heels and the new tilt of his hips makes everything else follow.

Frank just watches him when he takes the few steps he needs to stop in front of him. Frank's mouth is open and his hands are caught in the slick cover of the hotel bed, eyes darkening with every swaying step Gerard takes.

"Hi."

"God, Gee." Frank moves, hand stilling just short of Gerard's hip. Gerard takes the final step closer and Frank's hand drops to stroke the fabric before tugging Gerard closer. "I. What?"

"I remembered." Gerard says simply. "You like?"

"Fuck, yes. Come here."

Gerard lets himself be pulled down onto Frank's lap and leans forward to kiss him. Frank groans into his mouth, hand shifting down to where Gerard's skirt is rucking up to show off the stockings. Frank seems content to just kiss him, fingers stroking back and forth across the slick silk and then sliding further up as Gerard grinds down, hands tangling in Frank's hair. He knows the moment Frank realises, sharp bite of teeth and shuddered breath when his fingers reach the top of the stockings and touch skin, stopping with a stutter.

"Fuck...Gerard." Frank's voice hitches and Gerard laughs.

"Yeah. I figured, if I was gonna do it properly, I'd shave."

Frank just breathes for a moment and then tips them sideways, shoving Gerard onto his back and sliding down to push the skirt up over his hips. Gerard bites back a curse when Frank's fingers rub quickly across the silk of his underwear and then across to the elastic at the hips, leaning in to mouth at Gerard's cock through the material.

"God, Gerard. You are just, just. I'm going to blow you now, okay?"

It's all Gerard can do to not buck up into Frank's mouth, Frank tugs down the underwear and wraps his hand around the base and all Gerard can think is how debauched he must look, skirt flipped up over his hips and Frank between his stockinged thighs. He bites down when Frank licks the head, tasting lipstick and blood. It's really not going to last long, Frank's mouth is warm around him and Gerard has no breath left when Frank relaxes and swallows, throat tightening as he sucks. The most Gerard can do is tighten his hand in Frank's hair and groan, coming faster than he thought was actually possible. It'd be embarrassing, if Frank wasn't already pulling back and yanking at his jeans before crawling up to kiss him, grinding down with a moan on Gerard's thigh. Gerard can feel the slick wetness of Frank's cock rubbing against the stockings and then Frank is groaning his name into Gerard's ear and coming with a stuttered gasp, wet heat on Gerard's leg.

They lie together, just breathing until Frank rolls off onto his side and laughs. "You are totally the best boyfriend, ever. Okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
